1. Field of the Application
The present application generally relates to an electrical connector. More particularly, the present application relates to a structure integrating a data transmission interface and an acoustic interface into an electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as the development of electronic technology advances, the handheld electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers, and notebook computers are widely used and developed to be more convenient, multi-functional and beautiful in aspect, to provide different products for users to choose from. In general, the aforementioned handheld electronic device (or multimedia mobile device) is provided with an electrical connector, such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector, to transmit data with a computer, or be charged through an AC adapter, and provided with a microphone for communicating or recording.
Because of the handheld electronic device includes a microphone, a sound input aperture is conventionally required on the housing of the handheld electronic device. However, as the product design of the handheld electronic device becomes lighter, slimmer and compact, it is hard and complicate to form an independent sound input aperture for the microphone.